


Birthday Kisses

by PinkTala



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkTala/pseuds/PinkTala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason kissing members of the Bat Family. </p>
<p>Written For Jason's Birthday 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Kisses

Kissing Bruce was like playing chicken with a train. It was heart pounding, breathe taking, dangerously stupid and incredibly exhilarating. Jason’s chapped lips smashed against the man’s. Bruce certainly wasn’t careful about his teeth on other male’s lips. Tongue’s fought, Bruce’s need to control and claim and Jason’s in defiance. They didn’t kiss with just their mouths, they kissed and fought each other with everything.

Jason’s one hand gripped and twisted Bruce’s shirt, his other tugged on the man’s hair. Bruce’s hand pressed hard into the small of the second Robin’s back, the other clamped on his shoulder. He was pushing him backwards, looming over him. His dominance of the younger was there, even if Jason fought against it. Jason’s body arched into the older man’s as he tore his mouth away from the struggle.

“Fuck,” He hissed. Jason let go of the other’s hair and gripped around his shoulders. “Bruce….”

He let the man guide him down onto his back.

\--

Sloppy, wet and all kind of playful.

It seemed that Dick and Jason only kissed when they were intoxicated. If they weren’t kisses might have been accompanied by all sorts of guilt that the two probably weren’t capable of dealing with. They never talked about it the next day, mostly because after the first time it had happened they had come to an agreement about their kissing. They’d rather kiss each other drunk then someone they didn’t know.

Though neither would admit it there had been several times they had pretended to be drunker then they actually were. Because making out tipsy with your adoptive brother was not the same as making out drunk with your adoptive brother.

The kisses themselves weren’t anything special. They didn’t bother with much technique, it was like they wanted to seduce each other. They were lazy, wet and playful kisses. A tug of the lips with teeth, an exchange of saliva and tongues meshing neatly together.

It was really just a bit of drunken fun, nothing more.

\--

Kissing Tim had been a once off thing. The replacement had been especially grating on Jason’s nerve that day. He had been running his mouth about how Stephanie was coming by and Jason was to leave her alone.

Preach, preach, preach. Frankly he was sick of listening to it. It felt like everyday since he’d come home that Tim was one his case about something. Jason didn’t deserve another chance, he shouldn’t be here, he’d spread like poison through their family.

“Let me start with you replacement,” He grabbed the front of Tim’s shirt and almost yanked him clear over the counter. He crushed his mouth over the teen’s and shoved his way in. He dominated the fuck out of that kiss, probably because Tim was processing what the hell was happening. I only took a slide of his tongue before Tim fought back and bit his tongue. Jason had shoved him away and stared hard at the replacement as his face flushed with anger.

“If you keep running your mouth I’ll find a better use for it,” Jason paused before adding an after thought, “Bitch,”

He knew he was going to get an earful later from Bruce, but he didn’t care. Tim needed to learn to back the hell off.

\--

Jason had been hurt, badly. The only thing at came close to the pain he was in was being beaten with a crowbar before being blown up by the Joker. That took the cake on pain but this was a close second.

Jason fucking hated metal bats, as soon as he could get back out there, he was going to find those thugs and show them just what was what. Right now he was content to lay in bed and get a lot of sleep. He hadn’t minded taking the beating. He had been out with the baby bird when they had gotten jumped. If it was between him and the littlest Robin he’d rather it be him. After what he had done to the kid during their first meeting, he owed the kid one.

Now that favour was paid in full.

He hadn’t been sleeping or else he might not have noticed the person walk into his room. The feet treaded lightly over to his bed. There was a hesitant before a set of hands rested against the bed.

“Stephanie always seems to offer to kiss it better when I get hurt,” Damian voice was quiet. He probably wouldn’t have been here if he didn’t think Jason was sleeping. “I doubt anyone has offered to do the same for you,” Damian certainly didn’t sound like the tough as nails assassin that he had been trained to be. He sounded small and worried.

“It’s stupid really. There no way that some silly gesture will help get rid of pain…” He was talking to himself more then he was talking to Jason. The body shifted a bit and Jason felt the lightest press of lips against his temple. It was only a moment before the baby bird pulled back. Damian flopped down in the chair beside Jason’s bed and the man heard pages of a book flipping open.

\--

Kissing Babs only ever happened in a playful, teasing way. There was mild flirting and a bit of banter along with most kisses they shared, but nothing more then that. Kissing Barbara was like kissing his older brother’s girlfriend, just to get a rise out of his older brother.

Actually that was exactly want it was.

She had been debriefing the boys on just what they were heading into. “But I’m already not wearing any briefs Oracle,” That comment had earned him a slap upside the head from Dick. Barbara had only shaken her head. They were all use to Jason’s smart ass remarks, it was hard to think of a time when it wasn’t a normal thing.

“Be safe out there boys,” The cocky male had strode forward and took her face in his hands. He gave her a light peck on the lips and pulled back with a smirk.

“I’ll try my best ma’am,”

“If you don’t you’ll be punished when you get back,”

\--

The kiss with Cassandra had been an accident and something they never spoke of, ever. The pair didn’t even acknowledge that it had happened in the first place.

They had gotten caught in an enclosed space. It wouldn’t have been a big deal except that Her knee was digging into his chest and her foot was dangerously close to his crotch. The last time they had tried to move, she had ended up ramming her foot into his junk. He has hissed in pain and the Black Bat had fallen still and silent. That was good, them not squirming gave him time to think of how to get out of this.

“Black Bat can you…” They had turned their head’s at the same time, lips brushed against each other and there noses bumped. As quickly as they had turned to each other the turned away. 

“Can you push yourself up on my shoulders? I’ll try to lift under your arms,” Cass was silent for a moment.

“That could work. I think I have enough space,”

“Just don’t kick my junk again if you can avoid it,”

\--

Steph had kissed Jason lot of times, thought each and every time it seemed to catch him by surprise. Either he was getting sloppy or the blonde was the greatest ninja in the art of sneak attack kissing. They were always pleasant and friendly kisses. He had learned from watching her and Damian interact that the girl was liberal with her affections. No matter how Damian scoffed about it, Jason had never seen him freak out over it.

Stephanie had walked into the kitchen of the Wayne manor and set a gift bag down on the counter beside Jason. He swivelled on his stool to face the girl. He had been about to say something when she plopped down into his lap and laid one on him. She tossed her arms around his shoulders and gave him a kiss that was playful, sweet and just so very Stephanie.

She did this in front of the whole of the bat family, she didn’t seem to care. Not even when Tim seemed to choke on his coffee. After a few moments she pulled back before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“Happy Birthday Jay. I brought you presents!” She grabbed the bag again and pulled it over to him.

“A present?” He smirked at her. “Is it Birthday sex? Cause that’s exactly what I wanted,”

“Pfft, only in your dreams Jay, Only in your dreams,”


End file.
